At a Crossroads
by Manic-Cheese-Fairy
Summary: Sequel to A Diversion! Further on in the relationship, a look into what happened after the explosion. Drama and Fluff! Later on lol
1. Chapter 1

I recommend reading the first one otherwise you won't have a clue what is going on in this story. Sequel to A Diversion! Sara and Nick's relationship further along the line and a look into the past it's in Sara's POV but it's just a while back, following on the bit that would have happened after A Diversion. The bit in the past is in italics so Sara's thoughts will be in normal text.

Sara woke up when she smelled coffee. Smiling she reached an arm out to the other side of the bed. Sara opened her eyes when she felt a piece of paper on the pillow.

'_Had to go to work early. Made coffee hope it's still hot then again you slept through the whole two hours I was up so...anyway see you later _

_Nick _

_X ' _

Sara got up and went into the bathroom, she had only recently moved in with Nick and it was definitely different. About one month ago she was catering for one person (herself), she also knew where everything was in her old apartment and she didn't have to remember which drawer her clothes were in.

She sighed, Sara was getting used to it though and there were the perks of living with someone. She wouldn't walk into this apartment looking forward to work and going in early, she preferred right here with Nick. There was also the times that she and Nick would have a romantic evening and it would end up with them snuggled up together on the couch. She also had to admit it wasn't as cold in bed anymore. Sara loved Nick so much.

_6 months now_

That's how long they had been together now. Greg was finally accepting her relationship that was the day of the explosion. Speaking of that, she could remember that day so clearly.

_**6 months earlier**_

_Sara found she was on the floor with a load of dust and debris everywhere, she had fallen flat on her face. All she could remember was talking with Nick...in the breakroom, the rest was a blur. Luckily she found she didn't have any cuts on her head, just some glass from...somewhere stuck in her hand. She suddenly remembered about Nick._

"_Nick? Nick? Where are you!" She was scared, for the first time in her life Sara was scared. She breathed a sigh of relief, when she had a groan over by the remains of the door. She made her way over to him, stepping over her broken mug this place was a mess. _

"_Nick?" Sara looked down and saw him under the door, she remembered now, he was standing by the door, she was sitting on the couch. She lifted up the pieces of the door and brushed the dust of his face. _

"_Are you ok?" Nick managed to stutter. Sara smiled, she barely had a scratch on her, and he was the one lying on the floor._

"_I'm fine, can you stand up?" She looked down at him worriedly. Sara heard people moving, outside, she heard voices and sirens and was that Grissom._

"_Oh God! Greg!" She ran out the room, Nick had just started to get up, she knew he was ok but what about Greg!_

_Stumbling over broken glass over she bent down, Greg was face down, with blood pouring from his face. She started crying. _

_Sara was curled up next to Greg willing him to wake up when Nick walked over._

"_Sara, did...did you feel for a pulse?" She didn't answer, so Nick bent down next to her and pressed to finger to his wrist. _

"_Yes! Sara he's alive but his pulse is weak, he has to get to a hospital now!" Sara started crying again but these where tears of joy. Looking around the room after her ...episode, she smelled something. It caught in your throat and clung to your skin. Although in a situation like this it wasn't as noticeable, it was still there._

_They saw lights coming towards; it wasn't completely dark the flames had one use. She heard someone say her name, and honestly she couldn't care less as long as Nick and Greg were save, she was able to give in to that welcoming sleep. _

Funny she wasn't even tired

_White surrounded he, with a horrible smell, she knew that smell, she hated that smell._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys and check out my other story Jade's Kids if you want although I might delete it 'cause its very AU! Lol anyway please R&R This first bit is like a flash of the past. I read the first chapter and I didn't really think it was that good. I may replace it and add parts to it?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The smell was a mix of melting plastic, chemicals reacting and burning objets. That smelt better than a hospital well Sara wasn't quite sure. That smell reminded Sara of her own horrible past, she tried to block out the memories but they were still there as clear as day. _

Sara was lying in a hospital bed she could tell from the antiseptic smell that was always there. Nick was lying on another hospital bed next to her, his eyes closed, asleep. She looked at him then started coughing and couldn't stop.

_Sara couldn't breath! She was struggling to breathe, her hands trying to get something. Nick was suddenly woken by Sara's 'loud' coughs. He looked up startled by the noise and could saw a nurse rush in. She quickly managed to stop Saras coughing and the nurse looked over at Nick. _

"What happened?" Nick asked her.

The nurse frowned "Do you remember the explosion?"

Nick nodded slowly, then he suddenly remembered Greg. "Greg! Where's Greg?"

The nurse smiled "Mr Saunders? He's well. The burns are healing quickly" Nick looked over at Sara, and frowned.

The last he could remember was that she was fine, why was she here? Sara only had a cut on her hand.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Sara sighed.

"I breathed in the dust and it affected my throat. I came here for my hand and something for my throat and I end up in a hospital bed" She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the table next to her.

Nick saw what she was looking at and noticed her table with a card and flowers from the whole team and another card from Lindsey. He then saw her eyes wonder over to his table covered in cards and flowers from all of his friends.

Sara just lay back down and shut her eyes. Her brown curls splayed out on the pillow.


End file.
